


Forgiveness

by TT40_Angst_Queen



Series: My Hurt/Comfort Bingo Card [3]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Child Abuse, Horror, M/M, Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 06:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12699459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TT40_Angst_Queen/pseuds/TT40_Angst_Queen
Summary: Not for the faint of heart.





	Forgiveness

Tony has always hated it when criminals walked. When he was younger, he would watch movies and shows with his mother, _(Red...so much Red...pretty on her pale skin...face cracked like China...an imperfect doll….all dressed up and nowhere to go…)_ and they would commiserate together on how unfair and unjust it was that criminals could walk free. That they could live happily while innocents died or suffered. His father always scoffed at his wife and sons ideas. _(Angered shouts...breaking glass… uncle Ron was staying with them for awhile...Uncle Ron was going to share little Tony's room….hands...touches...pain...fear...uncle Ron fell one night...nobody saw little Tony's smile as they took the body away…)_

 

When Tony became a Cop, there were times criminals walked. _(Untraceable gun... unregistered...eyes staring glazed over... satisfaction… justice served...judge. jury. Executioner.)_ He dealt with it in his own way. If he looked a little happy for an apparently hung over man after, well; He was Tony DiNozzo after all.

 

Then he worked for NCIS, and was surprised at just how many criminals walked free in the military. _(So many targets… so much Red...so pretty on pale skin...justice was sweet...like a fine nector on a sunny day… but something...he had a watcher…)_

 

Gibbs followed him one night. _(Calm...blue eyes...panic...fear of discovery...acceptance….Forgiveness… he had a master now… master was his leash…)_ Tony didn't get in trouble.

 

He got collared.

 

He was happier that way.

 

He would report every time he dealt with things. _(“Is it done”... “Yes sir… no evidence…” “good boy…”)_

 

The Red would keep him sated, keep him calm. Nobody suspected a thing, not one person. They would sometimes investigate his dealings… and they would always go to the cold files. _(The plague made him cold for weeks… but he got his justice… that tumor splattered all over the wall…)_

 

Sometimes, justice is solved by another, like with Ari. _(The sister did his job for him… he wasn't there to protect master… master… master learned to trust him after that… so many cuts… they had great fun that night… he could still hear his master's gasps and moans… that smile...just for him… his good boy… his forgiveness...)_

 

Sometimes, it solves itself. _(The man killed three girls… only ten…he thought of Red… so pretty… but he was hit by a car...died in agony...justice...served… master gave him forgiveness for his sins...)_

 

Other times, he just let justice happen, without him interfering. _(She made him hurt master… hurt that innocent french woman… for revenge… sins of the father… he followed an order...he didn't argue… he knew what would happen… he entered the diner... Red… Red on red...such contrast against pale dead skin…eyes open… master was not happy...but good boy didn't care… she hurt master… but master forgave him… as always...)_

  
  


Sometimes, he was able to deal with things out in the open, with his master. _(The brother killed the sister...so poetic… the two had been born from the man who killed his master's family...they had hurt his family...they would rot now… and his master could have more closure... that door remained open still… just a crack...letting light through…)_

 

Justice as seen in movies and  television was very different from the real world. Little Anthony DiNozzo Junior discovered that early on in life. When uncle Ron was thought innocent. When his elementary teacher smiled to much and would help him after class. When his boarding school bully would smile after every beating. When his professor smugly bent him over his desk. None of them had justice applied to them. But Tony dealt with them. With a smile on his face, humming the tune his mother used to sing to him.

 

_(But Tony made his own justice now...And his master gave him the forgiveness he craved after each delivery… Master would cry and beg and writhe in pleasure… master loved him… master forgave him...master controlled him…)_

 

Tony loved his job at NCIS. He had an endless supply of entertainment. He even had a boss that cared.

 

_(He was master's pet...he was master's weapon...he was master's good boy… he was master's killer…)_

 

He was Judge, Jury, and Executioner.

 

And his master forgave him for his sins.


End file.
